Wireless communication systems are widely deployed for providing various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts and so on. Wireless communication systems employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (for example, bandwidth, transmit power and so on). Some examples of such multiple-access technologies include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems and so on.
Various access technologies are adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices for communication. The Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network is defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to provide IP Multimedia services over mobile communication networks. The IMS network provides key features to enrich the end-user person-to-person communication experience through the integration and interaction of services. The IMS network allows new rich person-to-person (client-to-client) as well as person-to-content (client-to-server) communications over an IP-based network. The IMS network makes use of the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) to set up and control calls or sessions between user terminals or User Equipments (UEs).
Because the IMS network is standardized by the 3GPP for IP based multimedia services, the GSM Association (GSMA) recognized IMS networks as a means to provide voice services over a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, termed as Voice over Long Term Evolution (VoLTE). Further, VoLTE is emerging as a solution to support real time voice traffic in IP networks.
During a VoLTE call, most of the Internet Protocol/User Datagram Protocol (IP/UDP) header fields are static (fixed) until the call is ended. In an existing system, during a VoLTE call, the UE encodes the IP/UDP headers with the received audio packets and sends the data to a RObust Header Compression (ROHC) module for compression. The ROHC compressor decodes the IP/UDP headers for finding the ROHC context to compress the data during an UpLink (UL) data path.
In DownLink (DL) data path, the ROHC decompressor decodes the ROHC packet and constructs IP/UDP header and then sends the packet to the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) layer. The TCP/IP layer validates the packet and decodes the IP/UDP header fields. Since the IP/UDP headers are static throughout the VoLTE call and due to the processing of TCP/IP layer and ROHC redundant processing, there is a delay in receiving audio data. Further, this redundant processing consumes power cycles in the UE.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.